At last together!
by Faerypix
Summary: Ginny is at The Burrow, missing someone special.... What happens when Neville shows up? please ready pretty please its my first and please review;)


            It was the beginning of the summer holidays, and the Weasley family had already reached The Burrow. Everything was going well but until now, nothing had really happened.

           Ginny sat in her bedroom looking outside the window her mind thinking of the past year. Harry had not come to The Burrow yet.. She thought maybe that he would go on with his life…forgetting about her. She shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts but it wouldn't help. There was a knock on the door and Ron came in before he waited for Ginny to reply.

"Hey! Have I got a surprise for you! Guess who's here?" he said excitedly.

"Who? The Great Lord of cookie land?" she replied with a sarcastic smile forming.

"Uh.. close enough! The Great Lord and Lades of Hogwarts graduates!" and with that he moved aside to reveal Hermione and…Neville"

"Neville! What? I mean..hi!" she said as disappointment filled her face.

"Hi! I just came to visit for the day" he replied.

"And I will be staying here with you for the whole summer.. Now…where did I put that book?"Hermione said as she searched in her bag."Eureka! Here it is!"she continued as she looked through the book where she got hold of a letter and handed it to Ginny.

"From Harry"she said smiling.

"Oh.."Ginny said trying to keep from smiling and jumping up and down from anxiety and excitement. Instead she casually put it in her bedside table.

"Aren't you going to read it?"Hermione queried.

"I will….but later on"Ginny replied. It became quite obvious that she wanted to read it by herself. 

"I have to look for some..books"Hermione replied quickly."You'll help me Ron as promised?"

"I am?"replied Ron looking dumbstruck.

 "Yes you are!"she said and they went off. Neville was still standing by the door but soon enough he was pulled away by Ron in a quick manner.

Ginny shot up to her feet and immediately closed the door. She then flung herself on the bed and reached out for the letter. The letter was torn up carefully and she took out two pieces of parchment.

 She started reading the letter and tears started forming. She put the letter back into the envelope, tucked it safely under her pillow and rushed out of her room and quickly into Ron's.

 She expected to find Ron, Hermione and Neville to tell them the good news that Harry was coming after all. Instead she found Harry. She just stood there as still as a rock, pleasure filling her face, unable to utter a word.

"Erm..hi!"said Harry casually. "You read my letter I suppose"

"Ginny are you going to reply?"he asked after a few seconds.

"Yes!"she said as she closed the door behind her."I read it. But, I thought you would be here tomorrow."

"Today, tomorrow, tish-tosh, pish-posh!" he replied.

  Ginny burst into laughter and so did Harry. Then as they took control of themselves, there was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes and came closer together. Soon enough they were holding hands. As Harry looked down he said:

"So..you did read my letter?"he said still looking down.

"And I thought it was beautiful. I was really touched but.." Ginny said as she detached herself from Harry. He looked up into her eyes.

"But what?" he replied with a glimpse of pain in her eyes.

"We can't be together. You are going to leave and I will be left alone. That's what will happen if you leave the country in search for more information about your family" she said so quickly as if she thought is if she didn't say it now it would be never.

"But.. I love you! And I have an idea. I want you to come with me. What do you say?" he said as he held her delicate hands once more and looked hopefully into her eyes.

  There was a pause and she suddenly smiled as she gave her positive answer. Harry then hugged her and tears formed in his eyes. He wanted her to be with him because he wanted someone special with him, someone he loved. They then drew apart and looked longingly into each others eyes. Their lips came closer together, and they had finally touched. Ginny's hands run through Harry's hair, while his hands were placed at her lower back. Their kiss became more intense as their tongues seemed to dance, it became more passionate, they had become one. As they both pulled apart into a hug, he whispered softly and gently in her ears, words so magical and breathtaking-"I love you".  


End file.
